Expansion in television distribution services has led to a variety of television sources, including satellite, cable, Internet, and over-the-air (OTA) terrestrial broadcasting. Typically, each source is distributed to the interior of a building using coaxial cables that penetrate from the exterior of the building. Each source may be associated with a separate coaxial cable. A receiving device may be capable of receiving one or more of the sources.
The receiving device may include a set top box (STB) to receive satellite transmissions from a satellite television service provider. In some cases, the receiving device may also be configured to receive OTA terrestrial transmissions. Further, the STB may be configured to receive other data and/or programming transmitted via the Internet, such as through a phone line and/or wirelessly.